


Whatever you want

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Character Study, Character Study while doing xxx stuff, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I am not sorry, Lazy Mornings, Let Otabek sleep 2k21, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Very self indulgent work, come to enjoy, horny on main, still with jjbek in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Jean couldn’t blame his partner for being so tired, but he had always been a morning person and that wasn’t going to change even with a night so packed. He needed attention and definitely he wanted it now, before his volatile mind could go to unexpected places. Being annoying was part of it."Wake up, could you, please?"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Whatever you want

Jean wasn’t a simple man. His mind was always full of thoughts, going back and forth between different themes. He always had a hard time focusing on specific things, and it was known that his attention was always ready to take a different path, making other people uncomfortable, trying to follow his thinking process. Not that there were a lot of people that care enough to try. 

But, even with all his flaws, there was a certain someone who had the ability to make him fully aware of the present and that he could, indeed, focus himself in just one task at time. It was a weird feeling for him, something foreign, but he embraced that in order to achieve that sort of mental peace that he craved a lot on a daily basis. 

His muse was now deep in Morpheus’s arms. It was early in the morning and the night before they went to sleep late after a full session of lustful exercises. Jean couldn’t blame his partner for being so tired, but he had always been a morning person and that wasn’t going to change even with a night so packed. The King’s stamina was beyond normal after all. 

Waiting in bed for his companion to wake up was not boring at all. Leroy loved discovering new traces in the bare skin of the other man and enjoyed the way the blankets made some figures over his visible curves. At that point he had accepted how deeply in love he had fallen, and admiring the other’s presence with the first rays of sunlight was a delight. 

"If you keep staring at me you will make my skin sore, Jean…" a deep and hoarse sound came from the lips of the young man that seemed half awake now. 

Jean let out a chuckle before leaning against the body of his lover, kissing the visible shoulder with a full smile on his lips. 

"I think you can survive a bit more of soreness, mon cher" Jean replied, cheeky as usual. 

He waited a bit more until pouting when he noticed the lack of opened eyes in front of him. Of course, he wanted to be gentle and let his partner sleep more but he was also impatient and ready to give love and anything he could to the presence beside him. He needed attention and definitely he wanted it now, before his volatile mind could go to unexpected places. Being annoying was part of it. 

"Mon cher… Wake up, could you, please?" he started begging, and to make a point he nuzzled Otabek’s face. 

The low growl coming from his partner sounded like a warning but since Jean was a man trying to live without fear, he just let a simple laugh out before hugging the other. More complaining noises arrived, but he certainly didn’t care and just let himself enjoy the pleasure of leaving a trace of pecks in the skin that was closer to him. 

"Jean… Let me sleep a bit more, please." Otabek asked, trying to maintain his eyes closed. 

"No, I want you with me." Jean answered without hesitation. 

"I’m with you… Always." mumbled his partner, still not looking at him. 

"Sweet… Now kiss me until I lose my breath." 

Otabek gave up and opened his beautiful eyes. Jean contained his breath before going directly to the lips who called him. He was so devoted to the Kazakh that sometimes he was scared of himself. Not that he wanted to go deep into studying his own feelings when he finally had the attention he craved before. 

The sloppy kisses continued for longer than expected. Altin was still defenseless and Jean took advantage of it, continuing the caresses, making a trail of soft kisses on the torso, until reaching the lower abdomen where he insisted on nibbling.

"Jean… Stop it." Otabek grumbled, feeling a little aroused but still tired. 

"Certain someone doesn’t agree with you" Jean commented, poking the half hard that was on display closer to his face. 

"You’re impossible." Otabek sighed, knowing that his complaints won’t be listened to. 

Leroy was happy at that moment. So happy that he wanted to demonstrate his devotion and maybe the idea that his mind was forming was actually good enough to choose focusing into one task at time. Like an exercise to make his mind clear in the morning. Maybe not in a common way but he didn't want to be normal to begin with. 

Twenty pecks took him to arrive at his new destination. He even traveled from one side to the bed to the other, over the body of Otabek who still grumbled from time to time. More absent than present in the moment. 

Jean just wanted to take care of his lover so even if his partner didn't know what he wanted yet, he'll for sure make Otabek feel great and happy in a few minutes. 

His big hands grabbed the soft skin of Otabek's cheeks and after massaging the strong muscles he let himself enjoy with his mouth open the tender flesh, and made his way to the spot he cared the most. Leaving small kisses around the little hole who responded against the will of his owner. 

"Jean… No, it's dirty" Otabek tried to convince him of not doing his will. With little to no effort since he was still tired. 

"Mon cher… You know I just love to do dirty things to you." 

Otabek groaned. Unamused until that known tongue made his way inside him. Jean could hear it, the cut in his lover breathing. The small noises that came after he insisted on making that rim his new home. 

The flesh was soft, the entrance was hot, and all that Jean could make was focus himself on the task of searching inside, opening his partner in the process. Listening clearly to the little moans that told him that this was the right choice to do so early in the morning. 

"Jean… P-please… Let me go to the shower first" Otabek begged, trying to maintain still his legs that started trembling after a few moments. 

"Beka, the only added taste here is the fruity flavor from the last condom I used last night, remember?" JJ said with a cheerful voice. 

"Dear lord, Jean, you’re so gross!" snapped Otabek at the very verge of hitting him. 

"And you’re delicious." Concluded the older. 

Jean was fully aware that he deserved the little pain that the hand of Otabek provided by pulling his hair. So he didn't complain, it was worth the pain to tease the man under him. 

"Asshole" 

"Asslover maybe"

"JEAN!"

The only way to control his mouth was coming back to his work. He didn’t want to upset Otabek. Not in a serious way, so when he could stop laughing he went back to the bottom that called him, and his tongue started to move faster than before. 

In and out. Synchronized to the music that his own heart was leading. And his Otabek seemed to enjoy it. After a few minutes he was a sweet mess over the bed. 

His lips were parted, soft moans coming without restraint. His hands pulled the blankets under him, while his legs didn't really obey to his wishes, moving with the tension building in his low center. 

"Je… Fuck… Jean… Please" Otabek begged once more, but this time wasn't about stopping his lover. 

"Mhm… Mon cher,  _ baby… _ I can do anything for you. Just say the words" Jean made it sound softer but it was a command. 

Otabek now, fully awake, feeling the desire craving in all his body just looked at his partner with his face turning redder than before. Jean just kept smiling at him, attentive to the possible response of the younger. 

"Jean… Take me now" Otabek started, licking his own lips while he looked directly in the King’s eyes "you can do whatever you want with me." He expressed his filthy wishes, glad that his voice didn't tremble, not as much as his legs, thanks to Jean's movements. 

The Canadian was ready to devour his partner at that point. Otabek made him fully focused in the moment and his needy voice was everything that Jean could dream of. 

A few minutes later, both of them were panting hard. Altin wasn’t capable of stopping his own shivers and his body just responded to the touches of that damn tongue that JJ seemed to really know how to use. He needed a release, even with the embarrassed feeling of coming almost untouched. At that point the kazakh didn’t have any shame, just a heavy desire of feeling beyond the sky. 

And he was rewarded soon. When Jean used a digit and his tongue at the same time inside him, with sloopy movements but directed to the nerves that were struggling inside him. The name of the man came from his lips in a needy scream and Jean just kept his movements until the last traces of the strong orgasm were shown. 

"Baby, are you still with me?" Jean asked with a heavy breathing, leaving soft kisses on the thighs of his lover. Slowly going north to find the mess that Otabek had spilled. 

"Jean… What are you waiting for? I said the words… Why aren’t you already…" Otabek tried to sound annoyed but the feeling of all his body was pure ecstasy. 

"You need to be specific, mon cher. If you want something special" JJ teased his own luck.

Otabek groaned in disbelief and despite his exhaustion he sat and took a grip of Jean’s hair, pulling him until they were a breath apart. 

"I need your dick inside me, Jean. I want it now. And I want you to notice that I'm all yours at this moment so you can stop playing with me!" Otabek words were firm. 

"I’m not playing with you, baby… I just wanted to hear you." JJ pouted, sincerely worried that he could make his lover upset. 

"Then what are you waiting for? Take me for fucks sake!" Otabek almost yelled. 

Maybe that friendship with Yuri wasn’t a good influence in the vocabulary of his boyfriend. But at that moment Jean didn’t care to make him use nicer words. He just buried his lips into the others, moving his body to top the boy and making himself a place between his legs. 

"I’d give you the world if it is needed, Beka. Whatever you want, mon cher." JJ promised looking straight into his eyes. 

"Just give me yourself Jean. That’s all that I need."

Like it was a direct order, Leroy used his hands to force his way into Otabek. He even gave him a few moments to adjust to his size before moving his hips. Their moans were soon a red hot song, full of need and lust. And when Jean finally found that special place inside Otabek, he was awarded with a longer moan, almost a scream, and in that moment he focused his energy to make his partner feel that pleasure again and again. 

The morning numbness was already gone. And while the sun was rising Jean could be mesmerized by the beauty of the body under him. His eyes were piercing that clear skin again, feeling the greed and the need to be closer, if it was even possible, so his body leaned over Otabek, trying to make them one even if that movement made him lose a bit the rhythm. And he kissed him, hard and deep, until it felt like there was no space between them. Until his heart could beat just beside the one he loved the most. 

His pacing was slow with deeper and longer thrusts, like he wanted to extend the moment forever. And maybe one part of him wanted it… To be embraced by Otabek and his soft insides, forget even the passing of time. 

"Jean… Please"

"Yes baby?"

"Faster."

The little request made the older grin, and full aware of the overstimulation he was providing to his Kazakh, he decided to help a bit and set him free from the delicious torture. Both of them were already needing a release so he positioned himself to have a better grip and started pushing rhythmically again. Letting his own moans mix with Otabek’s ones while he touched the lonely erection which also needed his care at that moment. 

Seconds after they were an absolute mess. And when they came, almost at the same time, Jean smiled widely and accommodated himself on the bed, feeling the little sadness of not being deep inside his partner. It was an addiction no matter the times they ended up doing stuff like this. Jean-Jacques always craved for more. 

But for now, he could be in peace. A lazy morning was in front of them and he decided to clean his lover since Otabek wasn’t really trying to move, eyes closed again and soft breathing with his body glowing after the intercourse. 

"Can I sleep now? Please…" Otabek mumbled, feeling still dizzy with the pleasure. 

"Whatever you want, mon cher. Whatever you want." 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags... This is a very self-indulgent work. 
> 
> Thanks to QueenofAshes for reading this first and beta-ing since I'm still not capable of english. 
> 
> And... Thanks to you for reading this if you're still in JJBek!!!
> 
> Have a nice day


End file.
